


Missing

by katwrists



Category: Devil May Cry, Dragon Ball, UTAU
Genre: I guess more tags as the story progesses, I'm not sure what else to put, Other, Wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwrists/pseuds/katwrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayla goes missing. Where does she go? What happens to her?  You can’t exactly answer those questions but you’re going to try your best to answers any other questions she may have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in I think sixth grade, DON’T RUN AWAY YET, the idea was you go missing, and then whatever happens to you is up to you really. SO NATURALLY I PUT DEMONS IN MY STORY EHEHEH A few are demons from 'fandoms' I've been in since sixth grade and then I guess a few are made up, and from things I've gotten into more recently. I'm trying to stay away from Mary-Sues, (but you know I'm in the damn story) and I'm trying my hardest to stay as close to the original content as possible. I don't know if I'm going to like this, or if it's going to be more than I can handle, but I mean, fuck it whatever

You wake up as you would every other day.   
  
Begrudgingly.  
  
You always just want to stay in bed and say 'Frack this job!' You don't want to be living on the streets, either. So you roll out of bed, and proceed with your daily routine.   
  
After your shower, and breakfast you usually feel like a better person. However going to work turns you back into the same person you were once you woke up.

 

So now, you sit at your desk and flip through all your paperwork. It’s all you ever really do. Occasionally you alphabetize the paper work. It’s all about old and young souls good and bad souls. You don’t care. You stopped caring about 200 years ago. Some pages were interesting, a few individuals died in peculiar ways, which always made for gossip.

 

Terrible, you know.

 

For instance your assistant, Katrina Bosh, she had been pushed down a flight of steps, but that wasn’t what ended her. It was her sister’s axe. You cast a glance at your pudgy assistant. She was cute, she kind of reminded you of a rat, she had the little beady eyes, the big teeth, and…you know what a damn rat looks like.

 

“Hey, Katrina, I like your scarf today.” You say, trying to hide the fact you were staring her down not a few seconds ago. She fixes her glasses upon her nose bridge and smiles at you.

 

“I’m trying a new thing, I’m kind of trying to stop wearing them so I make them thinner and thinner.” She pushes her hair behind her big doofy ears. You smile gently at her.

 

“That’s great to hear.” You say genuinely. She was a cute young girl; it’s about time she started to gain some confidence. She’s only been lacking it for the past 12 years, and that’s only counting the years you knew her. “Hey, I need you to go out to King Yemma’s desk.” She stares at you her eyebrows (or lack thereof) furrow together. You sigh slightly. “Even though you’re dead, being my assistant is a lot of work.  So to kind of cut you some slack and get our work done faster;” You being to scribble on a tiny piece of paper. “…I requested if we could add another to our team.” You can feel Katrina’s aura grow warmer at the thought you two being a team. You hand her the paper with your ~~chicken scratch~~ excellent penmanship on it. Her mouth dips on one side. “Her name is Kayla, go get her!” You say pushing her out the room, hoping this was going to be worth as much as you thought it was.


End file.
